


A night visit

by kkkko



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkko/pseuds/kkkko
Summary: “Mr. Drake，would you mind……tell me something about the person you are thinking about at this moment？”





	A night visit

1

**“Mr. Drake，would you mind……tell me something about the person you are thinking about at this moment？”**  
Carlton seems to be a little confused by this question. He blinked his eyes like a new-born deer for a second, and then he smiled, just like what he did when facing interviewers or journalists. “Your question is quite……incredible，Ms……”  
“Jennifer. You can call me Jennifer.”  
“Well, Jennifer.” Carlton smiled again, but for a while, he didn’t say anything.  
“Hmm……Mr. Drake, if you don’t want to talk about this, it’s ok. I mean, I apologize I offended you. I don’t mean to……”  
“Never mind.” Carlton interrupted, “I just need some time to polish my words.” Carlton smiled to Jennifer, again.  
Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief. To be honest, this question may be the most inappropriate one to ask. But at the time she began talking, the words just came up, and she just blurted it out.

2

Still silence.  
Jennifer could do nothing but waiting patiently.  
“Theoretically, it’s not appropriate to call him ‘him’. “The sentence is so slight that Jennifer almost missed it.  
“It’s late night that day, and I wandered around to check if there is anyone left. He showed up abruptly. In my lab, without permission. I was a little puzzled, also surprised, so I asked, ‘Are you lost?’ From that accurate moment, our story began.”  
“He is beautiful, powerful, ambitious, fierce, passionate, attractive…… He is the most perfect creature in the universe. He has everything I want. And he is exactly the future I dreamed of. As soon as he showed his strength, I was fascinated. I can’t wait to study, to experiment, to explore. I was so eager to reveal the truth and possibility behind his extraordinary body structure. I am a believer, and his appearance convinced me that the god did hear my pray and bring him to me to make my dream come true.’  
Jennifer felt a little curious about this “mysterious male”. Does he really exist? How could a human be such talented and unknown to public at the same time? Or maybe “he” is just an imagination in Mr. Drake’s brain. Thinking about this, Jennifer felt a bit anxious, also pity.  
Carlton is sitting in a wheelchair with his eyes looking out of the window. The dim light reflected by the glass makes him look more fragile. It’s hard to tell how he really felt, because there is no emotion in his face, nor in his eyes.  
“He is not a normal organism. What he can do is far more beyond your imagination.” Through the reflection on the glass, Carlton noticed Jennifer’s curiosity, so he explained.  
Jennifer blushed. In order to make the atmosphere less embarrassing, Jennifer smiled as an apology.  
Carlton smiled slightly in return, then sighed,” Humans. Always curious, but ignorant.”  
Jennifer choked. However, this time she struggled to maintain her facial expression. If Carlton see through her again, Jennifer is not sure whether this successful scientist would throw her out.

3

“He is born to be a king. And he has already become the king on his planet. But on earth, there are only a few of his companions, so he has to find a backup force.”  
Aliens. No wonder Carlton thinks highly of this male.  
“My first rocket crashed in the east Malaya. He escaped in the confusion, leaving the others. My people brought back the left ones, and I almost give up on finding him after six months without any information. Fortunately, he found me. He told me that he tried almost every vehicles on earth, ships, cars, planes, changed four hosts, man, woman, the old, a kid, so that he can travel halfway around the globe to come across me.”  
“It’s quite unbelievable. Before he found me, I didn’t even realize his existence. Anyway, he appeared in the end. He needs my rocket to bring his men here, I need his help to build a brand-new world as well. So we made a deal, in other words, we collaborated and fought together for what we want. ”  
“We cooperated with each other pretty well. He needed a rocket, and I can take care of that. Similarly, I enjoyed the strength he brought flowing through every part of my body. Also, he acquiesced my study on us, the symbiont. “  
“I was keen on us. I have always believed that space exploration is crucial in our quest to cure everything that ails us here on Earth. The cancer, the environmental pollution, the life span……none of these is going to be a problem anymore as far as we take a small step into the universe. We found things in the oceans and on land, so why not look up and take a glimpse of this plethora of untapped resources? What pulls us back is not technology. It’s courage. Humans are always too nervous and hesitant to cross the line, so the chances, the breakthrough, or the possibility to change everything, just slipped away over and over again.”  
“I’m not insane, and I don’t have any tendency to torture anyone. All I want is to save the planet, to save life. There is no doubt that achievement is based on failures. And what I have done, is the only way to shorten the distance. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. We are all familiar with this quote, but none of us attempted to follow it. ”  
“When I was 19, I discovered a gene therapy, which literally triples the life expectancy of pancreatic cancer patients, but that is still not enough. Every year, millions of people suffer and die because of those so-called incurable illness, and millions of families are broken up; wives are taken away from their husbands and children from their parents. Just think about it, that we have already been at the forefront of a scientific breakthrough, and all we need is just a tiny push. Would you stop your step here? Just pay some ignorable sacrifice, then we can find the way to the solution.”  
“This should have been a win-win situation”, Carlton paused, “until a guy disturbed my plan. This guy, broke into my lab, took one of my symbiotes, and destroyed my rocket. This guy ruined everything, including him.”  
Jennifer’s heart clenched. She suddenly recognized that Carlton is the only one survived in the disaster.  
“Actually, I can’t recall the details about the explosion. But I do remember that feeling. The orange-red blazing fire licked through every inch of my skin, which caused every cell of my body screaming, crying, and begging to finish this as soon as possible.”  
“When I was still conscious, I asked him to let me go, at least hide under my skin. But he refused. I requested, implored, but whatever I did, he just did nothing except using his abilities to heal me over and over again. The last thing I remember is a huge silver shield, blocking all the heat, flickering like stars as the fire burns. Then I dropped and fell into unconsciousness.”  
“A few days ago, I woke up. Although it hurts so much that I can hardly stay focused, I am overjoyed. If my flimsy body can get through this, he is bound to survive. So I cleaned up my mind, and concentrated on contacting him. No response. I couldn’t believe that, so I tried again. More carefully, and attempted to catch every undulation in my brain. Nothing. Just sharp, endless, unbearable pain. ‘It’s ok’, I comforted myself, ‘Maybe I was too weak to wake him up.’ So ever since I was up, I have put everything into my recovery so that I can come back to normal quickly enough to make him revive. As time went by, the doctors became more and more relieved. On the contrary, the wish to see him again became less and less probable. I struggled, but I failed every time. I can’t feel his existence anymore.”  
“Everyone says that my survival is a miracle, but I know it’s not. It’s sacrifice. He sacrificed himself in exchange for me, even though that’s the last thing I wanted him to do.”  
Carlton paused for a while. Sadness spilled out of his thin body and filled the room.  
“He is not the person I’m thinking about at this moment, but the person I’m thinking about all the time.” The voice is so low that it sounds like a whisper.  
Jennifer swallowed hard, but failed to say a word.

4

After a long period of silence, Carlton chuckled, “I don’t worth it, but I will move forward.”  
“Maybe you do”, Jennifer interrupted, looking into Carlton’s eyes firmly, “He did have an alternative, but he still chose you.”  
Carlton seems to be shocked again. But finally, he smiled, “I used to think that there is nothing between us except for taking advantage of each other. At least in his part, the answer is no. But after I woke up and……”, Carlton paused, “Maybe I’m not entirely sure.”  
“I’m sorry for reminding you……”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Carlton looked down on his hands, a wry smile appearing on his disfigured face, “ Whatever, I won’t even have a chance to ask him a question anymore. ”  
Jennifer bit her lips to keep from weeping.  
Carlton closed his eyes, immersing himself in the memory decorated with silver fluid and a deep voice.

 

5

“You are going to become a great psychological consultant.” Carlton opened his eyes.  
“I’m glad I was helpful.” Jennifer felt a bit awkward, “Hmmm, I think that’s enough……for today, of course. So, if you want to talk to me again, you can call me.”  
“If necessary, I will. Thank you, Jennifer.”  
“My pleasure.” Jennifer stood up from the leather sofa, “ **Good night, Mr. Drake.** ”  
“ **Good night, Jennifer.** ”

 

 

 

 

6

 

It hurts as if every single cell is twisted and ripped by an invisible merciless hand repeatedly.  
Riot is able to feel the loss of power clearly.  
“Riot, please let me go. Find a way to survive. I’m sorry that I don’t have the honor to be your host anymore.”  
Though Carlton is screaming because of the unbearable pain, this idea is so distinct that it is impossible for Riot to ignore.  
Annoying!  
“Riot, please! I can’t get through this, so please just let me go, or at least hide under my skin. I can use my body to protect you. Please!”  
Carlton is begging in his brain. He is certain that Riot can feel it.  
Just shut up! Riot is getting mad. YOU ARE MY RIDE! Whether you can sacrifice yourself is up to me! I am the one to make decision!  
The fire is too fierce and Carlton has already become unconscious. Riot forced Carlton’s body to jump out of the rocket and used the last power to form a shield to block the flame as far as possible.  
They dropped on the sea surface.

 

7

Hungry. Extremely hungry. Starving to death.

Riot wants to eat every organism in reach to replenish energy.  
Carlton smells delicious.  
Riot struggled for a second, then transferred himself to a small fish and swam away from Carlton in all haste.

 

8

Fish is not tasty.  
After a long time of hunting and feeding, Riot concludes.  
But he is far from full. To be specific, he just collected enough energy to heal Carlton.  
That’s enough. Riot thinks. As soon as Carlton comes back to normal, I can use his body to seek food on land.  
On thought of this matter, Riot returned to the launch tower, also the place where Carlton drifted.  
Carlton is gone.  
This is not reasonable. Riot felt irritated.  
Where is Carlton! Carlton is my ride! Without my permission, how dare anyone take him away! Riot is so angry that he killed all the fish nearby and let out a bellow of rage.  
Fine! Don’t blame me for your injustice!  
Riot sinks into the deep water.

 

9

Fish tastes disgusting!  
Riot never wanted to live on land so much in his life before.  
Although Riot had no idea why this aspiration is so strong, he chose to follow his heart and floated to the surface of the water. Then he transferred himself to a sailor.  
This man smells terrible! Riot detested this miserable food.  
Suddenly, Riot can’t help missing Carlton.  
There is no doubt that Carlton is the best. Carlton is a great scientist, a great elocutionist, and a great philanthropist. He is always neat, wearing a well-made business suit with a gentle smile on his face. He is always persuasive, intelligent, enthusiastic and goal-oriented. Admit it or not, he is a leader. And he is irreplaceable in all areas.  
He is unique. He is not my “ride”. Instead, he is my “partner”, the one I want to create a new world with.  
Abruptly, Riot understood the meaning of the word “miss”, and figured out the reason why he hated living under the water and can’t wait to go back to the land.

I want him.  
I have to find him, again.

 

10  
After landing, Riot rushed to the Life Foundation without a single halt.  
Carlton is not here. The whole foundation is involved in the scandal and everything is in a mess.  
Riot went to Carlton’s house.  
No one.  
Riot searched some other places that Carlton used to stay in, but none of them provides any clue to where Carlton is.

Riot felt a bit worried. However, most importantly, he is hungry. He needs to feed.  
Despite depression, Riot slowed down the pace of finding Carlton and entered the nearest 7-Eleven store.

 

11

Jennifer was just off duty, and she came into a 7-Eleven to grab something to eat for dinner.  
“Salad, ham, cookies, that’s enough.” Jennifer mumbled.  
Riot noticed this girl for a while.  
Her body looks good.  
Riot noiselessly moved close to the girl and swiftly possessed her.  
Jennifer felt a cold touch on her left hand, but when she raised her hand to check, there was nothing. That’s weird. Jennifer frowned. Maybe I was just too tired.  
Jennifer stopped thinking about this short interlude and stepped to the checkout counter.  
Riot stayed in her brain quietly, with no interest in scanning her memory, but unexpectedly, he saw a face.   
Carlton! It’s Carlton!  
Riot occupied the girl’s mind immediately and searched through every inch of her brain.  
He saw Carlton. In a wheelchair with scars on his skins, smiled bitterly.  
He heard Carlton. Every single word in his identified voice.  
He felt Carlton. Painful, regrettable, but resilient.  
This is Carlton, his unmatched Carlton.  
So many feelings sprang up at the same time that Riot didn’t know what to say and where to begin.  
I have to see him now.  
Riot dropped everything in hand and rushed out of the store, ignoring the cashier’s shouting.

 

12  
“Mr. Drake.” The doctor’s soft voice brought Carlton back to reality.  
“Yes?”  
“You recovered very well, so you are allowed to leave tomorrow.”  
Carlton startled a moment, then smiled, “Ok, thank you very much. I’ll call my assistant later.”  
The doctor nodded and left the room.  
Carlton looked out of the window.  
The stars twinkles in the sky. Splendid, attractive, mysterious. The universe is always enormous and full of possibility. I can find another way to fix humans, of course, but I expect that at that time you could stand by my side……

 

13

“Lady, I’m sorry that you can’t get inside. It’s too late and our patients need rest. If it’s not an emergency, maybe you can make an appointment tomorrow.” The guard stopped Jennifer.  
Riot pushed the arm away without a glance at this over-confident man.  
“Hey!” The guard staggered. “Madam! Please stop!”  
Riot headed straight to Carlton’s room.  
“Madam!”  
The shouting caught the attention of Carlton.  
Riot was blocked by this man, again. Well, this time, Riot had no strength left to control his bad temper.  
Carlton recognized Jennifer, so he spoke loud, “It’s ok. She is my psychological consultant. Let her in please.”  
The guard grimaced and shrugged his shoulders in confusion, then left.  
“Jennifer, what are you doing here? Are you lost?” Carlton raised his head to look at her.  
Jennifer moved stiffly towards Carlton.  
Carlton felt a little perplexed.  
Jennifer stopped a foot away from Carlton’s wheelchair, then reached out one hand. A silver haze flashed in her eyes.  
**“Mr. Drake，would you mind……tell me something about the person you are thinking about at this moment?”**  
Carlton smiled so sweetly as if he found his be-loved lost treasure. The name has lingered in Carlton’s heart all the time and now, it finally came out from his lips.  
“Riot.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

**A litter side story**

 

 

It has been a while since the rocket exploded. And the Life Foundation stabilized eventually after all these things.  
Carlton still devotes himself to helping humans, but of course, in a more peaceful way. And Riot, stays with Carlton all the time.  
It’s a nice day. The sun shines brightly, and the fresh air smells fantastic.  
Carlton opens the French window and really regrets that he didn’t place his office desk at the window.  
“You can sit here if you want.” Riot said in Carlton’s brain.  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea. The floor is cold and…I don’t have a sofa here.”  
“Sit.”  
“Ok, it’s up to you, always.” Carlton lowered his center of gravity and tried to sit cross-legged.  
But before Carlton touched the ground, he dropped into a soft, coolish mess of liquid, which half surrounded him and lifted him to the most comfortable position.  
“Wow”, Carlton is surprised. In this case, he can enjoy everything——the warm sunshine, the gentle breeze, the extraordinary scenery and so on. “This is…amazing.”  
Riot reached out to grab Carlton’s tablet computer, and handed it to Carlton, “You can work here.”  
Carlton spent a few seconds regaining his composure. After that, he took the computer from Riot, “Thank you, Riot. Sorry to bother you. I should have brought it here earlier.”  
Riot said nothing, but obviously he is in a good mood.

 

 

Time flies.  
Carlton is a workaholic, and he is fully absorbed in his daily work, entirely unnoticing the time.  
“Carlton” Riot suddenly started to talk.  
“Yes?” Carlton is still taping on the computer, but abruptly he understood, “Are you hungry?”  
“No.” Riot answered.  
Carlton lays down the computer, trying to figure out what happened.  
“I still need a rocket.”  
Carlton choked. After the explosion, this is the first time they talked about this. Honestly speaking, everything is ready, but for some selfish unspoken reasons, Carlton really wants to have more time staying with Riot, no work, no symbiotes, no human future. So all these days, Carlton avoided the subject very skillfully. However, Riot came up with this issue eventually, and now, Carlton is obliged to discuss this unpleasant topic.  
“I can take care of that.” Carlton lowered his eyes. It won’t be long to say goodbye.  
“Carlton.”  
“Yes?” Carlton adjusts his mood immediately.  
Riot reveals his head in front of Carlton, “I’m not going to leave alone. And I will not abandon you. You are a good host.”  
“I appreciate that.” A good host, that enough. Carlton smiled in relief.  
“I apologize I lied before.” Riot paused, “I told you that my people would come here to save humans. I lied. I just wanted to conquer the Earth. There is abundant food here and my people can feed on humans. They don’t have to kill each other anymore.”  
“But I changed my mind several days ago. This planet is beautiful. It’s a pity to destroy it in such a violent way. And this planet is your home. You are going to be heart-broken if it’s riddled with holes. I will never let it happen. I don’t want you to be sad anymore.”  
“So I decided to go back to my planet with you. We can bring chocolates and pork with us. I’ll show my people that there are alternatives, and it’s not necessary to ruin the Earth.”  
“I can also tell them that symbiotes and humans can cooperate with each other. We can become the bridge between two planets. We can create the future, together.”  
Carlton is astonished by Riot’s sudden honesty.  
“At the very beginning, I travelled halfway around the globe to come across you. I have seen the land. And then, I went through half of the under-sea world. I have seen the ocean. So now, it’s time to look up. I want to see the universe with you. Not only my planet, but also all the stars above our heads.”  
“But first, I have to help my people settle down. I promised them. It’s my responsibility and I can’t leave them behind. But I promise you, this won’t be long. After that, no matter where you want to stay, the Earth, my planet, or any other planets, I’ll be with you, always and forever.”  
Carlton grinned with sunlight reflected in his eyes, “So I won’t lose you again.”  
“Never.”

 

The End


End file.
